


Unforgettable

by headonthedoor



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headonthedoor/pseuds/headonthedoor
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach
Kudos: 22





	Unforgettable

He tells himself that it's over, doesn't matter, never did. That these things he finds everywhere -- the sound of a bird's wings rustling, the silhouette of two lovers in a hallway, a familiar brand of coffee -- are random and meaningless. But the crescent moon tonight can't be ignored. So unremarkable to most, nothing but a tiny sliver of light in the polluted sky. To him, it is blinding. It tugs at something long buried inside him. He has ignored it for as long as he can. Tonight, he will try to ignore it still. But tonight, he will give in.


End file.
